Rétrospection
by Sentinelle
Summary: Après une mission désastreuse, Spock refuse de s'avouer qu'il a besoin d'aide. Le capitaine Pike va devoir le forcer à accepter son soutien. PAS DE SLASH, juste de l'amitié!
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**N'étant pas une trekkie finie, je suis partie du principe que Spock avait servi sur le vaisseau gouverné par le capitaine Pike avant l'arrivée de Kirk. Que les fans me pardonnent s'il s'agit d'une situation qui n'a jamais existé.**

« Voici le dernier, docteur. »

Spock installa précautionneusement l'enseigne sur le lit médical. Avec une dizaine d'hommes, il s'était aventuré à la surface de Bellatrix 359 pour y étudier les composantes du sol mais ils avaient été surpris par une violente tempête électrique, et plusieurs d'entre eux avaient été foudroyés. Ils avaient eu de la chance d'être tous revenus en vie.

« -Merci commandeur, dit le médecin. Mais… qu'avez-vous dans le dos ? Votre chemise est pleine de sang !

-J'ai été frôlé par des éclairs. Ce ne sont que des égratignures.

-Je devrais quand même y jeter un œil…

-Je vous remercie, docteur, mais il serait sans doute préférable que vous consacriez tous vos efforts à vos patients actuels. »

Le médecin se tourna vers les cinq formes horizontales, autour desquelles gravitaient vivement quelques infirmières, et oublia Spock presque aussitôt. Le Vulcain en profita pour sortir discrètement de l'infirmerie.

Il préférait ne dépendre de personne. Certes, désinfecter les blessures de son dos lui demanderait quelques contorsions, mais il n'aurait pas besoin de se faire aider. C'était mieux ainsi.

Dans sa hâte de regagner ses quartiers, il ne remarqua pas que le capitaine Pike, qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie par une autre porte, le regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils.

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci à Sophie pour sa review ! Il semblerait donc que je ne sois pas dans l'erreur en présentant Pike comme capitaine de Spock.**

**Chapitre 2**

La porte s'ouvrit dans un sifflement, et Spock entra dans les quartiers du capitaine Pike.

« Vous avez demandé à me voir, capitaine ? »

Pike se leva de son bureau et s'avança vers lui.

« Oui, commandeur. J'ai disons, un… reproche à vous faire. »

Spock leva un sourcil.

« -Aurais-je omis de mentionner un détail dans mon rapport sur Bellatrix 359, capitaine ?

-Peut-être le fait que vous êtes têtu comme une mule ? »

Pike s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Vos connaissances en électricité étant au moins égales aux miennes, je présume que vous devriez plutôt à l'infirmerie, en ce moment, commandeur. »

Spock se raidit, mais son visage resta impassible.

« L'équipe médicale étant actuellement dans l'incapacité d'accueillir davantage de personnes, il était logique que…

-… que vous veniez trouver la personne la plus expérimentée dans la prise en charge de ce genre de lésions après le médecin et les infirmières de bord. Moi, en l'occurrence, vu que j'ai longtemps travaillé dans un centre d'expérimentations électromagnétiques où les accidents étaient malheureusement fréquents. »

Il désigna le lit d'un mouvement de menton.

« Mettez-vous là et retirez votre chemise, je vous prie. »

**A suivre…**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

« -Capitaine, tenta Spock, les règles n'indiquent en rien que votre rôle soit…

-Commandeur, je vous ai donné un ordre, il me semble », dit Pike avec calme, mais fermeté.

Spock obtempéra avec une réticence qu'il peinait à masquer. Il s'assit au bord du lit et ôta lentement sa chemise, ses traits se crispant légèrement quand le tissu se décolla de ses plaies.

Avec tact, Pike détourna le regard et ouvrit un tiroir, d'où il sortit un paquet de compresses et une petite bouteille au contenu bleuâtre : un puissant mélange d'antalgique et de désinfectant. Du coin de l'œil, il capta le regard de Spock, et ne put s'empêcher de penser : « Eh oui, j'avais tout prévu… ». Mais quand il se retourna, le Vulcain avait les yeux résolument rivés au sol.

Il rapprocha une chaise et s'assit près du lit. Spock se tenait très droit, la respiration exagérément calme, et les doigts serrés autour de sa chemise, qui reposait dans son giron. Pike pensa à un enfant attendant une punition.

« Du calme, mon vieux, dit-il doucement. Je vais utiliser un mélange d'antalgique et de désinfectant, vous ne sentirez rien. »

Il crut voir Spock hausser légèrement une épaule, et comprit que le problème était ailleurs.

« Vous savez, on a tous besoin d'aide, un jour ou l'autre. Il ne faut pas en faire un drame. Bien sûr, on préfère toujours se débrouiller tout seul, mais demander un coup de main de temps en temps n'est pas un déshonneur.»

C'était tout à fait logique. Le capitaine avait raison. Mais Spock ne parvenait pas à étouffer le sentiment de honte qui l'habitait. Il aurait dû, il aurait pu éviter d'être blessé, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et à l'heure actuelle, il serait sur le pont, en train de remplir ses fonctions.

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent net quand la main de Pike se posa sur la base de sa tête et commença à y exercer une lente, mais irrésistible pression, l'obligeant à se pencher en avant. Il voulut lutter, mais la calme insistance de Pike qu'il percevait par ce contact eut raison de sa résistance.

Il se retrouva bientôt l'épaule appuyée contre la poitrine du capitaine, et la tête posée au creux de son cou. Il perçut une onde de compassion l'atteindre. Ses joues le brûlèrent quand il comprit que Pike inspectait du regard son dos courbé, et fut heureux que le capitaine ne puisse pas voir son visage. Il sentait son souffle frôler sa nuque, et tenta vainement de réprimer un frisson.

«-Température à vingt-huit degrés Celsius, dit Pike à la cantonade. Spock, ajouta-t-il plus bas, me croirez-vous si je vous disais que je sais ce que vous ressentez ? Il y a une dizaine d'années, je me suis fracturé les deux bras dans un accident. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire sans aide, même pas me brosser les dents. Alors, croyez-moi, je sais ce que ça coûte, d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un.

-Il n'y a pas que cela, capitaine », murmura Spock d'une voix éteinte.

**A suivre…**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

« Ah oui ? Et quoi d'autre ? » demanda Pike.

Mais Spock n'en dit pas plus. Cependant, il se détendit un peu, et sa respiration reprit un rythme naturel. Pike imbiba une compresse et la posa précautionneusement sur l'une des entailles fines, mais profondes de son dos. A sa surprise, Spock se raidit et étouffa un cri.

« Je vous ai fait mal, commandeur ? » demanda-t-il précipitamment, se maudissant de ne pas avoir vérifié si l'antalgique qu'il utilisait était efficace sur les Vulcains.

Spock secoua négativement la tête, mais ne répondit pas. Pike soupira et augmenta un peu la pression sur le haut de son cou.

« Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas, dit-il doucement. Si je peux vous aider, je le ferai avec plaisir. »

Secoué de tremblements, la respiration saccadée comme s'il luttait contre des sanglots, Spock murmura quelque chose. Pike réussit à saisir le mot « souvenir ». Il essaya d'imaginer ce que ç'avait dû être, de courir frénétiquement vers la navette au milieu d'une tempête d'éclairs, portant à moitié un homme foudroyé en se demandant si cela se répéterait, qua nd, et pour qui.

« Vous avez eu peur, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Pike le plus délicatement possible.

Pour toute réponse, Spock s'appuya un peu plus contre son épaule.

« C'est tout à fait normal, ajouta Pike. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas laissé cette émotion s'exprimer à ce moment-là, vu que vous deviez garder la tête froide pour ramener l'équipe saine et sauve à bord. C'est pour cela que vous la ressentez maintenant, une fois la pression retombée. Ce serait arrivé tôt ou tard. Ne vous en faites pas ! C'est un moment difficile à passer, mais ça ne durera pas. »

Et il reprit ses soins, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à toutes les fois où ce même genre de situation était arrivé à lui-même.

**A suivre…**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Quand le capitaine appuya sur sa blessure, un souvenir traversa l'esprit de Spock, si intense qu'il eut l'impression d'être de retour sur Bellatrix 359 : il était allongé, face au sol, et les éclairs fendaient l'air au-dessus de lui. Certains l'éraflèrent, lui causant une cuisante douleur tandis qu'il s'efforçait de s'aplatir davantage au sol et d'étouffer les cris qui lui gonflaient la gorge. Il entendait des hommes hurler, et vit l'un d'eux s'effondrer dans un jet de lumière. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester au sol jusqu'à la fin de la tempête. Mais il avait charge d'âmes, et il ne devait, il ne pouvait pas laisser libre court à la terreur qui montait en lui et semblait animer toutes les personnes qui l'environnaient.

La voix inquiète de Pike le ramena à la réalité. Il balbutia qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un souvenir, mais n'eut pas la force de verbaliser des excuses. Il sembla que son capitaine avait deviné ce qui lui arrivait, car il eut une déconcertante explication sur le retour d'émotions refoulées.

Il aurait dû avoir honte d'avouer une telle faiblesse (des émotions rétrospectives, quoi de plus illogique !), mais au contraire, cela l'apaisait d'être compris. Il était incapable de lutter à la fois contre la douleur et le souvenir, et voilà que Pike soulageait l'une et l'autre. Spock avait besoin de lui pour surmonter sa situation actuelle.

C'était absurde. Mais c'était comme ça.

Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya un peu plus contre la poitrine de Pike. Il sentait sa chaleur contre sa joue, et entendait faiblement les battements de son cœur. A travers les doigts attentifs qui appliquaient doucement une compresse humide le long de ses plaies, faisant disparaître la douleur, il percevait son amitié attentive, et il sentait que cela soignait quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qui n'était pas physique.

Le souvenir resurgit encore à trois reprises. A chaque fois, il se serra plus fort contre le capitaine, qui répondit en effleurant la base de sa joue avec le pouce, ce qui suffisait à rassurer le Vulcain, l'emplissant d'une sensation de réconfort et de gratitude à laquelle il était loin d'être accoutumé.

Finalement, Pike acheva de nettoyer toutes les entailles.

« Vous devriez vous reposer, Commandeur », dit-il à voix basse.

Il se leva et aida Spock à s'allonger sur le lit. Envahi d'une soudaine lassitude, à la fois de corps et d'esprit, le Vulcain se laissa docilement faire, sans penser une seule seconde qu'il empêcherait le capitaine de se reposer lui-même. Il n'opposa de résistance que lorsque son thorax toucha le matelas.

« Pas sur le ventre », implora-t-il d'une voix faible, tandis que le souvenir apparaissait une dernière fois dans son esprit.

A son soulagement, Pike ne lui demanda pas d'explication, l'installa sur le côté et le couvrit d'une couverture.

« Dormez, maintenant, vous êtes en sécurité », dit-il d'une voix douce.

Déjà à moitié assoupi, Spock crut sentir une main passer le long de son front. Ce contact fit évaporer le reste de tension qui subsistait en lui. Il essaya de murmurer un remerciement, mais le sommeil le prit avant qu'il ait pu en formuler le premier mot.

**FIN**


End file.
